kamilogyfandomcom-20200216-history
The Secret of Storms Saga
The Secret of Storms is the first saga in Kamilogy. It takes place on a foolish planetary sphere called Earth. Setting 'Introduction' 'The Universe' In the universe of Kamilogy every mind/body/spirit complex seeks to become one with The Storm and The Thunder. The Storm and The Thunder and interchangeable concepts. The Storm is the primal original thought. The Storm is everything and all things are part of The Storm. The Storm is Unity/Oneness/Love. The Storm is the 7th Density which is union with God or All-That-Is. Different sections of the Universe have different compositions. By this I mean the elements are found in different proportions and the resultant chemical reactions that ensue therefore have different characteristics. Some worlds have silicon based life. Some suns emit radiation that is poisonous to others. Those environments contain severe dangers, as silicon based microbes are ones your immune system could not begin to muster a defense against. An analogy I could use is the soil across a terrain. One place is acidic and is covered with moss, another has soil that compacts into rock-like hardness, discouraging probing roots. The variables are many, and any horticulturist will tell you that a wildflower taken from one location could not be expected to grow in another. Cosmology The first known thing in the creation is infinity. The infinity is creation. Infinity became aware. This was the next step. Awareness led to the focus of infinity into infinite energy. The Creator is the focusing of infinity as an aware or conscious principle called Intelligent Infinity - The Storm. The Storm discerned a concept. This concept was finite-ness. This was the first and primal paradox or distortion of The Storm. Thus the one Intelligent Infinity invested Itself in an exploration of many-ness - The Thunder. Due to the infinite possibilities of Intelligent Infinity there is no ending to many-ness. The exploration, thus, is free to continue infinitely in an eternal present. Big Bang Following a Big Bang, particular matter forms along the following lines. First, the explosion of matter from a Black Hole, which has grown monstrously large in the eons leading up to a particular Big Bang, is not even. No explosions are even, and all affect different parts of the matter they are affecting at different rates and times. Thus, particular matter coming out of a Big Bang is not even, all the same composition. Just as the Sun, which seems to be of the same consistency, is not homogeneous, and just as the core or magma of your Earth is not homogeneous, just so the matter coming out of a Big Bang quickly becomes differentiated. There are literally millions of factors affecting what a bit of matter will become, and the sum of these factors affect how that bit of matter will interact for it's existence until the next Big Bang it finds itself entangled in. Particles that are fluid, on the move, are by their nature loosely coupling with other particles. Humans are familiar with the coupling that occurs in atoms, the nucleus surrounded by whirring electrons, for instance. Other particles couple in predictable ways. What causes attraction and repulsion between particle types? We will use a common example to explain, as the concepts can get complex. Magnetism happens due to the continuous flow of magnetic particles, a type of the particle you call electrons, but this magnetic flow is not consistent everywhere. It is concentrated where a break in the pattern of electronic orbiting a nucleus allows a mass escape. What are they escaping from? An over-concentration of whatever it is they are made of! In the case of magnetism, magnetic particles are escaping from a press of other magnetic particles, since they couple poorly and seldom, they are readily on the move. All matter seeks a level of homogeneity, and can never achieve it as it is by its nature, coming out of the Big Bang, non-homogeneous with the other particle types. Likewise, attraction is in essence an escape, misinterpreted by the humans who have termed it otherwise. Gravity is nothing more than the effect of returning gravity particles drifting back into a gravitational giant after having been ejected in what we would equate to a laser stream of particles, which burst through rather than push at whatever is in their way to escape. Why do they drift back, and is this not an attraction to return to the gravitational giant they just recently left? As odd as it may sound to those unused to these concepts, these gravity particles are indeed running away from an environment they find clogged with matter composed of element they themselves are heavy in - what humans commonly term the Dark Matter that fills to void of space. They crowd back into what is for them a lesser field, the core of gravitational giants, where they are repeatedly ejected due to this very crowding! Black Holes So dark that light can't escape, so dense that all matter going in gets compressed into imperceptibility. What is a black hole, and does matter go in and never come out? All is relative, and the denseness of black holes only seems so to humans because they have no basis of comparison. Also, as nothing seems to be coming out, humans assume this is a bottomless pit of some sort, and frankly fear black holes. They serve a purpose, however, and are part of God's plan for renewing the Universe. You know about the concept of the big bang, which we have explained as setting the clock back on a part of the Universe, a type of refreshed state. The big bang requires something to bang from, and that state is what the black holes are accumulating. Do black holes consume all that they catch in their snare, and is there any escape? Black holes are voracious, but proceed slowly. So slowly, in fact, that one can escape without even making haste. In addition, black holes do not capture souls, as developed entities can float out of them, being of a lighter substance. However, black holes do accumulate the substance of which souls are composed, when this has not formed into an entity, and remains loose and undefined. This is packaged into the whole, and spread uniformly during the big bang, and thus the process of worlds forming and evolving begins again, in a small part of the Universe. This is part of God's plan 'Densities' Different Densities means that simultaneously, in the same spot, several realities can occur. 1st Density through 3rd Density occupy the same plane. 1st Density is rock and water, without life. 2nd Density is life without conscious intelligence, such as plants and animals. 3rd Density is intelligent, conscious, life, such as humans have. 1st and 2nd Density are referred to as Densities not because they are truly of differing Density states, but because they indicate different levels of spiritual potential. Density is a term that refers not only to the physical state, but to the spiritual. Thus in 1st Density the spiritual potential is nil. In 2nd Density, the spiritual density potential is possible, and in fact at times incarnations into 2nd Density life occurs, as a lesson. In 3rd Density, spiritual potential is realized, etc. In Densities higher than 3rd Density, co-existence can occur. Thus, it occurs that on the planet Earth, where 3rd Density humans are living and walking about, 4th, 5th, and higher Density incarnations are living and moving about, occupying the same space, as it were. This occurs because of a higher vibration rate of the sub-atomic particles. Were one to travel rapidly through the densities occurring in a single spot, one would see first the 3rd Density existence on the 3rd Density Earth, with say a human standing in a field of corn; then, moving to 4th Density existence one might see, for instance, a Zeta standing in a forest, where the forest and the Earth it grows upon are both in 4th Density; then, moving to 5th Density, one might see yet another scene. When we state that the Earth is scheduled to move to 4th Density Service-to-Others, we are describing what is to happen to humans. There will still be a 3rd Density Earth, on the same plane as the future 4th Density home of humans, as a portion of the Earth will be left in 3rd Density. Much confusion reigns on the issue of Density. Humans, for instance, were used to the concept of matter and energy being discrete and separate. Matter could not be energy, and energy could not be matter. Then Einstein shook things up and humans, after much painful denial and agony, allowed their concepts of reality to change. Density understanding is just such a quantum concept leap. In all fairness, the concept of Density differences is difficult for even your scientists to deal with. The layman should be excused and granted a little confusion. * In 4th Density the lesson to be learned is how to live communally with others. This differs depending on orientation. Those in Service-to-Others learn utter trust. Entities learn to support and communicate with each other to a high degree, so that utter trust is well placed. Those in the Service-to-Self orientation also learn how to depend upon each other, but trust due to the caring and concern of others is not the route. As you might imagine, the rules are extensive and strictly enforced. * In 5th Density the lessons to be learned are exploration of the universe. The wonders of how the universe is constructed. During 5th Density travel is extensive, and communication with other groups is frequent, where this is not so much the case during 4th Density. Some 5th Density entities incarnate and mingle with 3rd and 4th Density societies, but use these incarnations as a learning tool. * In 6th Density the lesson to be learned is high knowledge of God's plan for the universe. Here the interaction is less exploratory than stepping in to assume an active role in promulgating God's plan. Society on planet Earth Planet Earth in the universe of Kamilogy is a different world. Spiritually, entities are mainly leaning towards Service-to-Others, but there are some that are becoming Service-to-Self. Council of Fucks and Archfucksof the Universe govern the affairs and stands as the final arbitrator when issues fall into certain areas, such as territorial issues. Natural leadership, of the good hearted, emerges via a different route. They do not emerge grasping and running after the perks of high office, as they are too busy attending to real problems around them. While the official leadership is getting themselves adorned with the trappings of high office, the ceremony, the dinners, the carefully arranged interviews so the public can get to know them as they hope the public will be led to believe they are, the real leaders are at work. Take an example of two men, both starting out working for a construction firm. The good-hearted natural leader sees the task to be done by the crew, and if any crew member is having difficulty, assists. Thus, he is too busy to hang around the office to make his face known to those who might promote him. Perhaps the owner hears the talk and understands the good hearted one gets the job done, and promotes him the same as the ambitious one who spends his time self-promoting. But more likely the ambitious one arranges for the competent natural leader to be assigned to him, as an underling. Now come disasters in the area, and the natural leader is busy helping out more than his work crew. The ambitious one, who has not even done his job much less volunteered to help others, continues to hang out at the office, suggesting how he might be put in charge of any large contract the firm might secure. There is no rich or poor on planet Earth. There is an abundance of resources and goods and they are shared among all. People, when in need of some item, simply go and take them, as needed. If there is too few of a certain good, then it is communicated and a meeting of the group is called. People in the group weigh their current activities in light of the new need, and discuss alternatives. Essentially, someone who may be on sabbatical in order to devote to learning may cut this short to assist, or someone who has taken responsibility for doing laundry may find they have extra time on their hands, and volunteer. Or, it may be that in weighing the activities of all, the conclusion of the group is the good is of less importance, and an agreement is reached to parse the existing supply out more carefully. 'Orientations' Service-to-Others (STO) means to think about others 50% of the time. Service-to-Self (STS) means to think about the self 95% of the time. To qualify for Service-to-Other orientation, an entity must consider others as often as the self. To qualify for Service-to-Self, the entity must focus on the self almost exclusively. Where it may seem that these individuals would stand out, some very diplomatic and cultured people are of this category. They are able to disguise their self interest in condescension to others. They are able to disguise their self interest as the interests of the other. During 3rd Density, entities must decide their spiritual orientations─Service-to-Self or Service-to-Others. Most, the vast majority, decide the latter on almost all 3rd density worlds. This decision, or the lesson of 3rd density as it is called, needs to precede almost all other lessons, as mixing the two spiritual orientations together creates chaos and thus other lessons cannot proceed. Many entities on Earth are choosing the Service-to-Other orientation, and mid-incarnation are thus joining the ranks of the Service-to-Others. What is generally considered good most often corresponds to STO. The terms are however laden with a baggage of subjectivity and what is good for one can be bad for another, thus these are easily misleading. The polarization to either STO/STS cannot be reduced to an external code of ethics only. 'Rule of Non-Interference' In a spiritual learning house, a schoolhouse for emerging souls, the prime directive is non-interference. This places a wealth of spontaneous experiences before the emerging souls, who develop empathy by being subject to various painful situations. Empathy simply does not exist if a spirit has not been there, in its past. There is no need to list the situations mankind or any life form finds distressing, as the list is something that every incarnated soul struggling through a life is acutely aware of. Living with physical pain, dread or terror or abandonment and uncertainty, loss of a child or spouse, sudden setbacks, ridicule and expulsion from a group, the list is almost endless. At a certain point in the young souls development, Spirit Guides become involved to help shape the circumstances of the next incarnation, so the setting is one which will maximize opportunities for learning for this particular entity. The young soul might be placed into a starving country, or a place of wealth and power, into a body stricken with genetic disease or into a body capable of intimidating others. Nevertheless, the rule is non-interference with the incarnation, so the lessons to be learned stick as they are not theoretical, but very real to both the incarnated life form and the spirit within. A lesson well learned. At a certain point in the progress of a world developing emerging souls, it on occasion becomes necessary to interfere further with circumstances, to maintain a proper balance for the first lesson that young souls are to learn, which results in their decision to be either Service-to-Other or Service-to-Self. A young soul in a constant state of fear struggles to get past this to the point of empathy, which is something the Service-to-Self masters, visiting the schoolhouse and waiting to be called as advisers, know. Thus, brutal intimidation, without any apparent hope of changing the situation, is something the Service-to-Self try to achieve in a developing world, but something the Spirit Guides prevent. A balanced situation, where action can result in change for the better, so a young soul can perceive the result of their efforts to change a painful situation for others, is desired, and thus circumstances are manipulated in the schoolhouse to arrange for this. Likewise, a young soul leaning toward the Service-to-Self orientation would find in a vicious dictatorship over other young souls a false setting for the world they are heading toward. In the Service-to-Self worlds, all are solidly Service-to-Self, and not easily dominated. Thus, in a balanced schoolhouse, the Service-to-Self gang does not invariably win, and when the gang turns on each other, viciously, the true nature of living the Service-to-Self life style is learned. In all these exceptions with the Rule of Non-Interference, manipulation is done to things, not the incarnated human or life form, and thus does not interfere with the setting the emerging young soul can control. The decisions by the entity, expressed into action by the incarnated human, are not interfered with, thus. The Story A Cosmic War A cosmic war breaks out somewhere in 6th Density. Payuumian Guardians (Sixth Density Light Beings in the Service-to-Other) fight against L - a supermassive black hole that has gone rogue and wants to devour the entire universe so that it could experience 'nothingness'. L recruits many, many other black holes around the Universe and commands them never to 'bang'. Black holes serve a purpose and are part of God's plan for renewing the Universe. You know about the concept of the big bang, which is setting the clock back on a part of the Universe, a type of refreshed state. The big bang requires something to bang from, and that state is what the black holes are accumulating. L is actually winning this war and the Payuumian Guardians fear if there is no intervention from The Storm - the Universe might come to an end. Only high Density entities are aware of L and its plans. (not finished) 3600 years ago Three wise and revered Payuumian Guardians - Sir @lzor, @ller, and @ll@ watch over Earth which recently became a target for L. Sir @lzor sees an opportunity to warn the people of Earth about a potential great catastrophe if L succeeds in preventing Earth from shifting to 4th Density because of the shift of the axis caused by the so called Mysterieous Red Moon. He decides to incarnate into a babe born in Redridge, the son of Senschyn, a powerful wizard who is the reincarnation of a Primordial Cock from EMCL and Indiair, a powerful pagan sorceress, and is given the name Erian. Erian becomes the most powerful sorcerer in the world and becomes the creator of Saturnian Magixx and Astrology (not to be confused with astrology). (not finished) Planet Earth Planet Earth which is scheduled to shift to 4th Density in the Service-to-Other in the near future and the people on Earth are well aware of this planetary shift. Before the shift to 4th Density all Service-to-Self humans will be removed physically to so called "prison planets". This is a very busy time for Archfucks and Fucks of the Universe on Earth because they know the STS are desperate to wreck havoc before the shift can take place. A final and inevitable war, just prior to the Harvest, between the STO and STS is about to occur Chapter 1: A Saturnian Wizard (a rough draft, incomplete) A soul-sucking black hole. A vortex of pure chaos. Nothingness, is it but a mere thought? The Payuumian Guardians fear if the elusive Secret of Storms is not discovered, nothingness could become a reality... Michael Brown just awoke from a dreadful nightmare with a palpitating heart. It has been some time since the Magixx-user had a significant dream, but tonight he literally has gone through hell. "It was just a dream... but how?!" thought Michael Brown. In the dream, the Saturnian wizard and astronomer had an out-of-body experience. where could observe his own body with his spirit from the outside. Confusingly enough, he watched as his body went through a series of convulsions and spasms as if his body was in severe pain and agony. He muttered words that were barely audible. Brown found out he could move freely, apparently without a body. The dream seemed so real that he thought his soul has just gone astral. The wizard approached his body and heard a loud thunder. Brown noticed lettering raised on the skin of his body. It resembled the letter 'L'. The wizard then tried using some of his Magixx to alleviate the pain, but all of a sudden, he was slammed hard against the walls. The blow he took raised a nasty bump on his back. Michael Brown immediately realized he could not have gone astral because spirits cannot sense physical pain. But the dream seemed so vivid. "Is this the real world or a psychic attack?" The Saturnian wizard wondered if he was being targeted by a powerful Kinetic Magixx-user. Kinetic refers to Service-to-Self energies and should not be confused with kinetic. Soon it became clear, and even Claritin Clear, to Michael Brown that he came under a powerful Magixxal assault. Someone was trying to possess his mind. He was not able to ascertain his enemy, but he sensed he or she was a formidable opponent. Michael Brown incanted a collection of eerie-sounding words in the E language, the universal language of Magixx. The words strengthened his will. He was then able to reach out and sense his enemy. It came as a shock to the Saturnian wizard that his assaulter was not just far away but literally light-years away! This meant that the assaulter was a very talented practitioner of so called Kinematic-Prismatic Vibes that can supersede the speed of light. The Saturnian sorcerer noticed a shadow on the wall that he was hurled at. It resembled an alien-looking creature. All of a sudden, the shadow creature aimed a piercing stream of Kinetic E particles at Michael Brown. E is the base of matter. Had the wizard's protective wards not been strongly established, he would have suffered a fatal blow. Michael Brown, with the power of his Cosmosu, the source of his Magixx, Saturn, created a barrage of E-metallic hydrogen and directed it on the shadowy figure. To his surprise, the spell had no effect on the shadow entity, but the dark creature made a howling sound and formed an odd looking sphere filled with Service-to-Self energies. The Saturnian wizard's protective ward was not enough to absorb the energetic sphere and his arm was severed. Michael Brown screamed in agony. The shadow entity prepared to finish Michael Brown off with another barrage of Kinetic waves. Realizing he was in deep trouble ran out of his bedroom and into the kitchen and noticed that the fridge was glowing a vivid blue. As Michael Brown approached it, the fridge opened by itself and spoke. Wait, what? "Use the Cone, Michael! Michael, use the Cone!" said the fridge. "Ah, what the heck?!" said the confused wizard. "The Cone? What Cone?". "The Cone of Cold, of course!" the fridge responded. "Who are you?" said Michael Brown. "I am Lord Dabovic." said the fridge. "Lord Dabovic? Wait, I've heard of you! You're that crazy..." said Michael Brown but then the shadow entity aimed another piercing wave of energy at Michael Brown. "What the hell is that?" the fridge wondered. "Ah, shit!" With one of his hands severed, Michael Brown was unable to cast any of his Saturnian Magixx spells, but, just like the talking fridge who was really Lord Dabovic suggested, he was able to stretch out his other hand and bombard the shadow with a cone of very cold Greengolden-E-particles. The cone swallowed the shadowy-figure entirely and it screeched a very loud and unpleasant sound that woke Michael Brown from this nightmare. Michael Brown realized he just experienced a hellish dream. One he could not explain. As he got up from his bed, he felt an intense pain in his hand, the one that was severed off in the dream. He rushed to the bathroom and checked his arm and noticed a bizarre marking on his hand. Yet again, it resembled the letter 'L'. "What is L?" Michael Brown thought. Michael Brown entered the kitchen to check on the fridge and found nothing usual about it. He glimpsed at the clock and saw it was 2 AM. He then aimed for his study room where he was about to write down all the details of the dream. As he entered the room, the phone rang. "Who could that be?". Michael Brown went back and picked up the phone. It was his wife Lady Whose Name Is Argentina (her name is just that). "Are you all right, Michael?" said Lady Whose Name Is Argentina. "Yes. Why are you calling? What's going on?" Michael Brown replied. "A man called Lord Dabovic is here. He said you just came out of a psychic attack!" said Michael Brown's wife. "Lord Dabovic?! Wait, I just saw him...". "What? You just saw Dabovic?". "No, you see, it was a dream...". "Quick, you need to come to the hospital!" said Lady Whose Name Is Argentina who was a medical doctor. "Hmm, what? Why? What just happened? I'm confused!". said the befuddled wizard. "I'll explain everything when you arrive." "Alright, I'm coming.". Michael Brown rushed to the hospital his wife was working at. On his way to the hospital, Michael Brown asked his smart-car manufactured by Randy Woo's company, about Lord Dabovic. He knew he has heard the name before. Brown learned Lord Dabovic was once a renowned Magixx-user from Hyjal who also went by the nickname "The Frozen Star" which is a disused name for a black hole. Lord Dabovic was known for his spell of extremely cold raging winds of Potential-Greengolden-E-particles. The spell was said to freeze all Service-to-Self energies and acts. To his surprise, Michael Brown learned that Lord Dabovic has been missing for many years. No one knows his whereabouts and yet he just arrived in a hospital in Ainor, Redridge, a city that lies on a different continent than Hyjal. When Michael Brown arrived at the hospital, he was approached by the staff. "Come with us.". Brown and the staff entered the room where his wife was waiting for him. "Thank The Storm you're here." said Lady Whose Name Is Argentina. "What is it?" said Michael Brown. "Come, take a look." his wife replied. Michael Brown was shown a patient lying in the bed. His condition was nearly fatal. "Who is this?" asked Michael Brown. "It's Lord Dabovic. He told us he just fought Valkran!" said Michael Brown's wife. "What?! What did you just say?! Valkran?!!" Michael Brown was astonished beyond measure. "It can't be! Valkran has been dead for a long time. I mean, we all saw...". "I can't confirm if it's truth but as crazy as it sounds it's not what's important right now." said Lady Whose Name Is Argentina. "How do you know this? This fellow is unconscious!" Michael Brown asked her wife. "He was able to talk when he arrived. Just barely." "How did he get here anyway". said Michael Brown. "Life Alert." Lady Whose Name Is Argentina responded. "Life Alert? Someone actually uses it?" said Michael Brown. "Are you kidding? Life Alert is the shit! Anyway, here's what we have gathered so far. If the patient is telling the truth, he's just encountered Valkran in a fight and was defeated. Even the mighty Cold Raging Wind spell was not enough to defeat the Mind Twister. He was hit by a powerful Kinetic-Vibe that nearly killed him, and this is where it gets a little hard to believe, and that is... well if it wasn't for beings from higher Densities he would be dead by now. Apparently, the Dabovic has had a near-death experience where he's met beings of light. He also said that a part of his very soul has been devoured by a black hole that, and again, this is strange, as he said, came out of Valkran!" said Michael Brown's wife "What?! What are you saying?! This doesn't make any sense!" said Michael Brown. "I know, but it gets even more strange. The patient briefly mentioned a war, a cosmic war that is now occurring in the higher Densities. He spoke of a super-massive black hole called L and how it wants to devour the entire Universe!" said Lady Whose Name Is Argentina. "What? Devour the entire Universe? That's ridiculous!" said Michael Brown. "I know..." said his wife. "Wait a minute. Did you just say L?" Michael Brown asked. "Yes, L. Not L-O-L. Why?". "I just had a nightmare where I fought against some powerful Kinetic energies. Anyway, take a look at this...". Michael Brown showed the mark on his hand that resembled the latter L. "What is this? Is this a wound? I've never seen anything like this." the medical doctor said. "I don't know, but it hurts. Anyway, in the dream I fought some weird shadow-figure and it severed this very hand with a spell I was unable to reflect." said Michael Brown. "Let me see if I can heal it with my Greengolden surge." said Lady Whose Name Is Argentina who quickly proceeded to heal his husband's arm. Michael Brown made a sharp sibilant sound as he felt pain surge throughout his wounded arm. The marking which resembled the letter L blazed with a glow, and to a great shock of all, turned into an eerie orb of energy. "What the hell is this? It's trying to possess me!" Michael Brown screamed. "Shit! What do we do?" Lady Whose Name Is Argentina said with a panicked face. "Quick! Call Nick Rogers and tell him to get here as soon as possible! Tell him to bring his Prismatic Prison with him. He will know how to handle it! Meanwhile, I will freakin'' summon Saturn! That should buy me some time!" Lady Whose Name Is Argentina called Nick Rogers in a hurry. "Lady Whose Name Is Argentina? Have you seen Nick Rogers?" said Nick Rogers over the phone. "I have seen Nick Rogers. Thanks to the Astrologers." said Lady Whose Name Is Argentina. "What is up?" asked Nick. "Quick! You need to come to the hospital! Please hurry and bring your Prismatic Prison with you. I don't have time to explain why. Just please come here quick!!" "Umm... OK! I'll be there in nine minutes and forty six seconds!" said Nick Rogers who then picked up his Prismatic Prison from his secret locker and rushed outside. Meanwhile, at the hospital, Michael Brown was struggling not to lose his own self to the the orb that tried to possess him. The miniature Saturn that he summoned helped him stay focused. All of a sudden, a voice emanated from the orb! "Jupiter, you son of a bitch!" it said. "Jupiter? I'm no Jupiter! I am Saturn! And who are you?!" said the miniature Saturn. "I am the Omnipotent Krlll and the universe can go to hell!". "The Omnipotent Krlll? What a ridiculous name! People would fear you more if you were called The Omnipotent Brrr!" said Michael Brown. "Hey, shut up you fat fuck!" said the dark orb. Wait, what the fuck? We've had a talking fridge and now some crazy ass talking orb. "I am not fat! I just love cheesecake." said Michael Brown "Don't move anywhere. You don't want to be noticed by other people in the hospital!" Said Lady Whose Name Is Argentina After exactly nine minutes and forty seconds, Nick Rogers arrived at the hospital and was approached by a panicked staff. "Did you bring your Prismatic Prison with you?" asked a staff member. "Yes. Now let's hurry!". said Nick Rogers. When Nick Rogers entered the room where Michael Brown and the rest were, he immediately, and without hearing a word, unlocked his Prismatic Prison and aimed it at the orb and was able to imprison it with his Prismatic-Vibe based device. Prismatic Vibes directly come from the 6th Density and are the highest kind of Vibes after Sekretorian Vibes which are channeled directly from The Storm Itself. "You did it." said Michael Brown. "What was that?!" said Nick Rogers. "I have no idea." Michael Brown replied. "What is going on here anyway? What are you all doing here?" Nick Rogers asked Michael Brown. A long conversation took place between Michael Brown, his wife, and Nick Rogers. Lady Whose Name Is Argentina explained the incident with Lord Dabovic while Michael Brown described his hellish dream that he had. "You're saying that you actually had two bodies in the dream? You saw your body lying in the bed all the while you moved around the room as if you went astral but were attacked but a shadow and you felt physical pain in the dream?" said Nick Rogers. "Yes." Michael Brown replied. "I think I have an idea what happened to you." said Nick Rogers. "You do? What is it?" Michael Brown asked. "I am almost sure your Higher Self, your Oversoul was involved. That is why you appeared to be in two places at once in you dream." Nick Rogers explained. "But who could have attacked me? The attack literally came from light years away in distance!" Michael Brown said out loud. "I do not know, but I will try to find out with my Astrologers (Astrology should not be confused with astrology) said Nick Rogers. "And what about the patient? This Lord Dabovic. We'll have to wait until he recovers to find out more." said Nick Rogers. "The patient sustained a brain injury. We don't know how severe it is. I'll let you know when he comes back to consciousness." said Michael Brown's wife. "All right everybody. I'll be coming home. I must recover from my injuries. I'll inform Archfucks in Hyjal about Lord Dabovic in the morning." said Michael Brown. "Hey, you want a hit?" said Nick Rogers. "The hell? Is that a' joint?" Michael Brown scolded Nick Rogers and left the room... A few moments after, Lord Dabovic, still unconscious muttered "You must... you must discover The Secret of Storms". "What? What did he just say? The secret of what?" said Lady Whose Name Is Argentina. "Storms!" said Lord Dabovic. "Lord Dabovic! Can you hear me? Are you awake?" said Lady Whose Name Is Argentina, but Lord Dabovic didn't reply. On his way home, Michael Brown's Saturnian vehicle suddenly came to a stop and a shadowy figure emerged from the rear. It was none other than mighty Kwanzaa, the Champion of Duskwood. Michael Brown got off his vehicle and approached Kwanzaa. "Is it you lord Kwanzaa? What are you doing in Redridge?" said Michael Brown. Kwanzaa replied "Aah, yes. I have horrific news to share! Valkran is alive and he's on a rampage slaying innocent blood!". "What?! Valkran?! How do you know this? You know, I just came out of..." said Michael Brown but was interrupted by Kwanzaa. "I can sense my brother's brain waves. I don't know how he's still alive or what he is up to. You said you just came out of what?" Kwanzaa asked Michael Brown who then told him all the strange occurrences that happened that other night. Then, Michael Brown's phone rang. It was Wen Xingis Ende-Ende, his advisor. "Michael Brown, sir! You won't believe what has happened! Betelgeuse has gone supernova!" said Wen Xingis Ende-Ende in an astonished voice." "Betelguese went supernova? That is interesting. But you seem unreasonably alarmed Mr. Ende-Ende." Michael Brown replied. "Yes! Here's what shocking about this! The gravitational waves coming out of the supernova are propagating faster than the speed of light!" said Ende-Ende shockingly. "Impossible! Are you sure you haven't made an error Mr. Ende-Ende?" said Michael Brown. "Sir, I've already checked like ten times already. I've checked with astronomers from Elwynn and they've confirmed it as well!" Ende-Ende replied. "What? Elwynn? Elwynn sucks." said Michael Brown to which Ende-Ende replied "I know..." "Look, I'm with Kwanzaa of Duskwood now. Many bizarre things happened tonight. You figure out this Betelguese thing and I'll be looking out for Valkran" said Michael Brown to which Mr. Ende-Ende replied with a confused tone "Valkran? But isn't he dead?!" "I have no time to explain now, but I must investigate before things get out of control!" Michael Brown looked up to the sky towards the direction of the constellation Orion, but it was cloudy. "Damn you clouds!" Michael Brown shouted to which the the clouds replied with "Hey, mind your own, you fag!" and showered Michael Brown with heavy rain. Then, Kwanzaa informed Michael Brown about strange occurrences that were happening in southern Duskwood. Apparently, innocent people were being slaughtered in horrific ways. All of their blood was sucked out of them as they were being tortured. The perpetrator never left any trace, but Kwnazaa, being a telepath tapped into the fact that it was no other than his older brother Valkran who was the one massacring civilians. "We will find out more about Valkran once Lord Dabovic awakes from his coma. The Astrologers of Nick Rogers are using their Astrological Magixx to pinpoint the whereabouts of Valkran. But I need to ask you a question lord Kwanzaa. Why couldn't you just call me if you wanted to tell me about what happened in Duskwood?" said Michael Brown. Kwanzaa's explanation was that he did not want his message to be intercepted by Valkran by whatever means. "Alright. The Archfucks of the Universe have been informed. I will too initiate an investigation. I am going to Duskwood with you Lord Kwanzaa soon. But first, we must inform the Archfucks of the Universe about Valkran!." said Michael Brown. "Let us hurry then." Kwanzaa replied and nodded. Michael Brown and Lord Kwanzaa arrive at Michael Brown's Observatory and Research Center. There, they inform other Archfucks of the Universe about Valkran and the situation in southern Duskwood. They are Kowakkhu of Hyjal - the mighty Prophet of Soun.|~, Lord Archdick - the mightiest Cock in the Universe, Infinite Warrior from The Holy Lands, and Kaxtror─the sub-Logos. After the Archfucks of the Universe are briefed about Valkran, the hunt after the Mind Twister begins. Michael Brown is advised to stay home and recover while the other Archfucks decide to head out to southern Duskwood and look investigate. Meanwhile, The Astrologers of Nick Rogers are using their Astrological powers as an attempt to locate Valkran. Lord Archdick, with the power geological Magixx asks the tectonic plates if they have seen Valkran while Kaxtror uses his solar power to enhance the amount of light that is being shone in southern Duskwood, and Infinite Warrior from the Holy Lands uses his infinite range as he hopes to find and eliminate Valkran while protecting innocent souls. The army force is called on to protect the denizens of Duskwood and the other nations are at their highest alert as well. Lord Kwanzaa investigates and interviews people in Duskwood. Kwanzaa knows that the massacre in his country has been committed by his brother. Kwanzaa is being haunted by nightmares where he sees his son, Danza, being killed by Valkran. The thought of losing his son is almost unbearable to him. "What do you want, Valkran?" Kwanzaa wondered. There is a lunar eclipse tonight which could enhance Kwanzaa's lunar powers. "May the Moon guide me." thought Kwanzaa.Category:Sagas